Pickin' Cherries
by luckybear101
Summary: Bella/Edward, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper Four beautiful sisters are forced to go to a party thrown by their parents and meet up with four men who change them forever.
1. Introduction: Four Sisters

Introduction: Four Sisters

There once were four extremely beautiful sisters who turned heads wherever they went. There was yet to be a man in all the land who did not lust after these four. But to lust after the Hale sisters meant nothing if they never returned your favor! Mr. and Mrs. Hale were forever more looking for suitable matches for those they held above all others. But it was to no avail. Not a single man struck the fancy of these sisters. Not. A. One.

Their parents were forever trying to find happiness for their obviously lonely daughters. It was not so much loneliness that gripped the beautiful sisters though. See, unlike many of their friends, these girls were not husband hinting. In fact, all but one was quite content to never marry at all. This was not something they told their mother of course, but it was a true enough statement to apply to their case.

Some of the gentlemen of the land preferred Esme, the oldest, who was the pickiest of them all. It mattered not whether a man was smart and generous or handsome and bold. Esme could and would find something wrong with him. There was yet to be one who was not either too tall or too thin, too uninteresting or too bold. Every woman in the land might find him thrilling, but if he was breathing leave it to Esme to find something to complain to her mother and sisters about.

Many though, most, favored Rosalie. She was hands down the most beautiful of the most beautiful women in the land. Even her sisters readily admitted she was the fairest of them all. Every man it seemed wished to have her company. But dear Rose could never find one who suited her. Esme was the picky one, but Rosalie was a very close second. The ice queen she was called behind her back, because every man drooled over her and every one was shot down mercilessly. Her sisters, though, believed that there was a way to thaw her heart, but never a man would think of it!

It would have been believed that of all the sisters that the latter would not apply it would have been Alice. Every Saturday evening the Hales threw lavish parties in hope that one day at least one of their daughters would meet their match. And as much as they all hated to have to be paraded around their own homes like chattel, it was always Alice who was the life of the party. Every man she met could not keep up with the Hale wild child as she was often called. And Alice so needed someone to keep up with her! Every man she met said that he could, but he couldn't.

The most intriguing of the sisters was the youngest Isabella. (Though no one got away with calling her anything but Bella to her face.) She was by far as pretty as Rosalie, but not in the traditional ways that men seem to notice right off the bat. She was shy and quiet. Every man that met her noticed and was instantly intrigued. But shy girls do not get the guys as Bella was constantly telling her sisters. She was smart and beautiful, but she would never believe you if you told her so! She was always trying to convince everyone she met that she was not as great as they thought her to be. This was usually when every guy who was interested ran for the hills. They thought surely she would be the least likely Hale sister to give them what they thought they needed.

Now, every one of these sisters, as different as they were, had one thing in common. None of them had ever been touched by a man. (For the above reasons of course.) The whole point is that they so desperately wanted to be, earned to be. It is here at this point that our story starts.

It was a perfectly normal Saturday night, but then everything changed…


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

**A/N: I'm not big on writing these unless I feel they are needed. There are a few things I wanted to say before the story actually starts:**

**If you are reading this and you like one or two couples but not all of them then feel free to skip certain chapters at your leisure. I'm going to tell you what chapter is who in a minute, plus it'll be in the table. **

**This first chapter is about all four, so you might want to read it to fully understand what goes on in the later chapters. In this one it's told in four different points of view, always the sisters so EPOV is Esme not Edward or Emmet. Not everything happens to that sister in her point of view though. For example, it might be Alice who has the camera when Esme first meets Carlisle. So, again you might want to read the whole chapter to get all the parts of your favorite couples and such. That all begin said the rest of the story will go like this:**

**Chapter 1: General**

**Chapter 2: Rosalie/Emmett (RPOV)**

**Chapter 3: Esme/Carlisle (EPOV)**

**Chapter 4: Alice/Jasper (APOV)**

**Chapter 5: Bella/Edward (BPOV)**

**There might be a chapter 6 which is general as well. If after that you wish the story to go on with your favorite couple(s) then just let me know. I might write a sequel for them if I have any ideas. **

**Please give me feedback both good and bad. I'm fairly new at this, so if it sucks I would like to know what I could do to improve.**

**Thank you, and I'm sorry this is so long!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 1: The Party

**RPOV:**

"Are you ready yet?" Alice chimed in her sing song voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes out of exasperation. Alice was always trying to rush me along when we were getting ready for another one of Mom and Dad's parties. "Rosalie! You're beautiful enough as it is that the rest of us look like trolls within a five mile radius to you!"

I rolled my eyes again. Classic Bella to forget herself beautiful too. Little sisters can be such a pain at times! "Rose, mom says she needs to see you!" my elder sister Esme said.

I darted out of the bathroom not wanting to keep her waiting. I was met with my three sisters laughing at me. "See, told you that was the only way to get passed her," Esme said pushing her way into the bathroom.

"I wasn't done!" I countered. They were always doing this to me.

"You look perfectly fine!" Alice butted in rolling her eyes in almost the exact same way I had only moments before.

"Yea, you're beautiful enough without all that crud on your face!" Bella added nodding toward Alice as if this was part of a conversation they were having. It probably was.

I left them. I just couldn't stand to get into it with the two of them right then. I heard Bella muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'don't see why she goes to all the trouble. It's not like any of them are good enough for her!'

This only stood to anger me more. Bella was always talking about me like that. She was just upset over my beauty! It wasn't as if she wasn't pretty, she was, but she was pretty in an unusual way. Men merely wanted a woman who was pretty in the usual way like me. Bella was always jealous of that.

I sighed loudly walking down the stairs to find my mother. Since I had been kicked out of my bathroom I might as well give her a hand if needed. "No, I'm fine," she said when I saw her smiling broadly. She was up to something; I could tell.

Well, she was always up to something. Her and my father had been throwing these parties for us since before we could remember always trying to push us onto one young man or another. They had so far been disappointed that none of the four of us had found a suitable young man to marry and have babies with. My mother seemed intend on grandchildren for some reason! There were some times though that it was blatantly obvious that she was really up to something. I figured the other needed to know.

Despite our little disputes that seemed as frequent as breakfast, the four of us were actually quite close. A lot of it came from our parents' insane desire to set us all up at these ridiculous parties of their's! "Mom's got the look!" I said opening the bathroom door to find Alice doing Bella's hair.

**APOV:**

"Hold still will you?" I barked at my younger sister trying to hold her on the stool in front of the mirror. She was in desperate need of a make-over.

"Alice, stop it!" Bella whined. She was never much for anything involving make-up.

"You should know by now it's far less painful if you cooperate!" Esme pointed out while trying to do her eyeliner in the half inch of mirror Bella wasn't blocking.

"Easy for you to say! She never tortures you!" Bella muttered more to herself than to our older sister. Crossing her arms looking extremely cross she finally sat still so I could begin my work.

"Just wait," I said brandishing the curling iron. Bella looked at it like I was wielding a weapon. "Come on! I haven't actually burnt you since I was like 12!"

"Why couldn't you just have dolls like Esme and Rosalie?" Bella asked bring up an old question from our childhood. She has, as she likes to complain, spent the overwhelming majority of her life being used as a living doll for my own amusement. I responded to her question the same way I always did, "Because little sisters are far more fun!"

Bella grunted to show she still wasn't thrilled about it, but had no chance to say anything because at that very moment Rose burst in like there was a fire and said, "Mom's got the look!"

I was unaware I'd dropped the curling iron until Bella alerted me to it. "Mother fucker!"

All of us froze. Bella was sitting there holding the curling iron, which had luckily fallen in her lap, and glaring at me like I was responsible for every single thing that was wrong with the world. This was not why we froze though. See, everyone sees Bella as the sweet and innocent one. It's because she's shy really. But we are just as guilty as everyone else of forgetting that she has the foulest mouth of the four of us. "This is why you don't get to do me hair!" she said still glaring at me.

"It was Rose's fault!" I said pointing at her ready to pass the buck.

"What do you mean Mom has the look?" Esme asked in a slightly raised voice trying to keep us from getting into a fight.

"I went down to offer my help, and she said no. But she's just got that look she gets when she's up to something," Rose said shrugging.

"She's always up to something," Bella said finishing what I had been in the middle of doing.

"I mean really up to something. You remember Mike Newton."

Bella froze what she was doing. In fact I thought she might drop the curling iron herself. "How bad do you think it is?" she finally asked a thinly veiled hint of horror in her voice.

"I think it might been all four of us this time," Rosalie said shaking her head.

**EPOV:**

"Are you girls ready?" our mother called up the stairs.

Rosalie poked her head out of the bathroom door, so she didn't have to shout so much. "Bella won't let Alice do her hair, so it's taking a little longer than expected."

"Hey, she almost burned me. _AGAIN_!"

I rolled my eyes. It was a very bad habit that all four of us shared. Our mother said it was our one shared trait, and one we only truly unleashed on each other. "Here, let me," I said to Bella wanting to get this whole night over with.

"Maybe you'll meet the _perfect_ man tonight," she said smirking as she handed me the curling iron.

"I doubt it! I think it's Dad's turn to pick our dates."

"He has better taste than Mom!" Alice said at least.

"I like our mother's taste in men," Rosalie said by this having shut the door to full join us. This was another habit of ours, all hanging out in one of the bathrooms even though this house had a good five just upstairs!

"Easy for you to say considering she never set you up with Mike Newton!" Bella countered.

"He wasn't that bad," Rose said obviously trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work. We were all cracking up laughing even Bella. "He was pretty bad wasn't he?"

"He was a nightmare! Every time I tried to ditch him there he was!"

"Persistence is a good quality in a man," I said chuckling.

"And that means so much coming from _you_ of all people," Bella retorted giving me a significant look.

"Do you want Alice to not be the only one to have burnt you with a curling iron?"

"I was just saying. You do tend to be picky."

"I am not picky!"

"Really?" Alice asked. "What about that one guy Rose was all in love with…."

"Jacob," Bella supplied.

"Yea, Jacob. He was perfectly nice. I don't see what your problem with him was to be completely honest."

"He was too tall," I said finally finishing Bella's hair.

"He was kind of tall," Rose said shrugging.

"People are arriving," our mother yelled up the stairs.

The four of us gave ourselves one last once over before filing out of the bathroom bracing ourselves for whatever our mother and father had done this time. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We're very appreciative of our parents trying to do something nice for us, but after a few years it does get a little tiring going to these things. As one we walked down the staircase. "Looky there," I muttered, "there are even four of them." I nodded toward a group of four young men standing near the bottom of the staircase talking politely to my father.

**BPOV:**

I clung to the railing beside me hoping not to fall. I hated when Alice made me wear heels! I heard Esme say something about what I'm guessing was the four young men talking to our father, but I was too intent on trying to keep from falling. I looked from one to the other to the next and so on trying to see if I could pick out which one my parents' meant for which one of us.

There was a moderately tall young man with blond hair. He looked to be well groomed and possible fairly wealthy of his own accord. I thought maybe he was meant for either Esme or Rosalie. I thought maybe they might end up fighting over him which was the last thing we needed.

Next to him was a very large man I couldn't picture would be right for any of us. He looked like he could crush each one of us easily with merely a hand. He looked like he was some kind of gigantic bear with the skills of a python! No, he wouldn't be a good fit for any or us I was sure.

Another blond man stood looking a little out of place among the four. Taking one look at him I was sure he belonged with them. Maybe it was just the presence of Mr. Hale that was putting him on edge like that. He was certainly good looking, but then again they all were, but I couldn't really think who he might fit with either. I thought maybe I saw something under the surface that might make him fit Alice. He spotted me staring a smiled at me kindly a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I returned the smile before turning to the last of the bunch.

My breath caught in my chest as I gazed upon the tall lean copper haired man who was half smirking to the one who had smiled at me. They seemed to be sharing some kind of inside joke which angered me more than little. The last of them was most certainly the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on. I took in everything from his long fingers even imagining what they would be good for. I felt a blush coming into my cheeks as I thought about messing that cooper hair up as he was between my legs. My stomach felt like I had skipped a step going downstairs or had been riding the Tower of Terror. It was there one minute then gone the next. Heat was pour down toward my center. No man had ever affected me like this before. _No, I will not think of him that way _I thought to myself sternly. I will not fantasize about a man whose name I don't even know!

"Girls!" our father said catching sight of us. "Here are the daughters I was telling you about! Always running late for something or other! The blond is Rosalie. Next to her is Alice. Then Esme. Finally was have Isabella."

I gritted my teeth at the sound of my first name. I had asked my father repeatedly not to call me that. "Girls," he continued breaking my thoughts, "I am pleased to introduce Carlisle Cullen." He pointed to the kind faced blond one I had noticed first off. The one I thought Rose and Esme would have a spat about.

"Next we have Emmett McCarty." The name kind of fit the big brute to be honest.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper smiled at me again, but I couldn't understand why.

"Finally we have Edward Masen." Edward, what a nice name for the god who stood before us. "They're all home for the summer from Stanford."

So they were smart. "It's nice to meet you all. Mr. Cullen. Mr. Whitlock. Mr. McCarty. Mr. Masen." I saved my god's name for last barely mumbling it.

I turned bright red when he gave me that half smirk of his. "Please call me Edward."

I nodded knowing full well there was no way I was going to be able to do that.


	3. Chapter 2: To Dethrone a Queen

Chapter 2: To Dethrone a Queen: (Rosalie)

**RPOV:**

I walked over to the refreshment table to find one of_ them_ standing there. I thought seriously about turning around and getting something to drink later. "Miss Hale," the big one said inclining his head. I couldn't for the life of me remember his name.

I smiled kindly not knowing how to address him. "McCarty. Emmett McCarty," he said seeming to sense my dilemma. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely holding up a glass of what looked like punch. Punch really Mom!?! This isn't the prom!

"No thank you," I said smiling kindly again.

"Just thought I'd offer," McCarty said smiling in a sad kind of way almost like something was disappointing him. "Well, it was nice running into you Miss Rosalie Hale. I hope to do it again in the future." With that he walked away leaving me standing dumbfounded staring after him.

No man had ever walked away from me before! Who did this Emmet McCarty think he was to leave me standing there when he should have been lucky that I spoke to him at all! The big brute! "Something wrong?" Esme asked walking up behind me.

"Have you spoken to the monstrosity Dad invited tonight?" I asked in a strangled whisper. I didn't want my mother to overhear me inquiring about any of those young men just in case she got the idea that I was interested in any of them! Imagine the thought! Or worse, if him or one of his friends heard… I couldn't bear the thought.

"Emmett?" Esme asked giving me a look I couldn't read.

"I guess that's his name," I muttered nonchalantly as if his name was of so little importance that I didn't feel the need to know it. "The big one that looks like he could crush a stretch limo into a compact car!"

"That would be Emmett. And yes. He's actually a lot nicer than one would assume by looking at him. Why do you ask?" She finished off slyly, and I knew what she was thinking.

"I found him quite rude. I merely wanted to see if you had the same experience."

"You found him rude? Are you sure you're not talking about the blond one that looks like he was a drill sergeant in another life?" Esme asked grinning from ear to ear.

I stood there trying to figure out which one she was talking about. Why she hadn't just said the blond one. Two. There were two that were blond, duh! I don't remember either of them being rude though. "I don't remember either of the blond ones being rude," I said telling her as much as I was thinking.

"He said something to Bella that made her blush from the tips of her toes all the way to the roots of her hair! So, naturally we introduced him to Alice!"

I looked at Esme in shock. What could he possibly said to Bella to make her blush that bad? "We don't know," Esme said almost like she had read my mind. "She refused to tell us, though we can guess." I raised an eyebrow almost as if it say 'oh really?' "Edward," was all she said in response drawing it out like she was having a swooning fit just mentioning his name, which was probably true of Bella.

"What exactly did I miss?" I asked trying not to grin from ear to ear at the thought of my little sister swooning over one of these young men our parents' were pushing on us. Imagine the shame of it! I'll tell you what, you'll never catch me getting all swoony over one of them!

"He smiled at her, and she nearly hyperventilated! Jasper Whitlock, that's his name, was unfortunately there when it happened. Edward walked off, and Jasper whispered something in her ear. We had thought that he had a thing for her after the way he was practically undressing her with his eyes as she came down the stairs, but it seems that whatever it was had to have something to do with Edward Masen because every time his name is mentioned particularly in Jasper's presence Bella looks very radish like."

I practically snorted into my newly retrieved drink at the thought. She was getting all hot and bothered by one of them! Esme said a quick goodbye and walked back over to the two blond men that were standing with Alice. Wait! Esme and Alice were hanging out with two of them!?! I tried not to think about it as I scanned the crowd for the big brute called Emmett McCarty. I was going to find him and tell him just how rude he was! It's just not proper to walk away from a lady without being dismissed! I found him walking toward the garden with the bronze haired one. I wondered if it was Edward or the other one. Probably Edward, I could have sworn the other blond one was called something a little unusual with a C.

Anyway, I made my way over to where the two men were trying to cut them off before they made it outside. "Can I talk to you?" I asked stopping in front of Emmett.

"I'll meet you outside Masen," he responded not taking his eyes off of me.

So I was right, the one he was with was the one my youngest sister was swooning all over. He nodded his head and walked off leaving me alone with the big lug who had been rude to me earlier. "Now, what can I _possibly_ do for you your highness?" Emmett asked the second he knew his friend was out of earshot.

It felt like I'd been slapped in the face or dowsed in cold water. "Your highness?" I said with a voice of pure venom. Here I was thinking maybe I had been wrong about him.

"You are the ice queen, correct?" he said sounding just as venomous.

"Here I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Thinking you weren't an infuriating Neanderthal!" I scoffed glaring at him.

"Neanderthal! I will have you know I am perfectly civilized! I'm practically housebroken!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed like no man had ever made me laugh before, and it wasn't fake either. "What else am I supposed to think about you then after your little display earlier?" I asked finally managing to stop laughing.

"What did I do so wrong earlier? I was nice to you, offered to get you something to drink, and then politely excused myself when you refused. In fact, I would say that it was you who were rude earlier," he added staring at my glass significantly.

I couldn't help it, I through it in his face. Call it reflex or habit if you like, but I just had to throw my glass of punch in his face. I didn't even care that it was red and would probably stain his white dress shirt. "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I heard my mother shout behind me sounding nothing short of livid!

Emmett, the big brute of a Neanderthal that he was, laughed whispering, "look who's in trouble with her mommy!"

I glared at him quickly before turning to get having to face my mother out of the way as quickly as possible. "Apologize to Mr. McCarty at once! He is a guest, and we do not treat out guests in such ways!"

"It was my fault Mrs. Hale," Emmett said from behind me, "I was being quite rude, and Rose here was kind enough to snap me out of it!"

"Even so…" Mother said still looking upset at me,. "I need you to go get your sister," she said to me after a moment. "Isabella said that she wasn't feeling well, and wanted to splash some water on her face. That was a while ago though; please have her come back down." She turned on her heel and was gone before I so much as said a word.

"If the two of you need to continue throwing drinks at each other then I would be more than happy to tell your sisters so they could do it," someone said behind me. I spun around to find myself looking at Edward Masen. Apparently whatever his reason for going outside was, he was tired of waiting for Emmett to join him.

"Thank you," I said smiling kindly like I had done with Emmett at the refreshment table. He walked off in the direction of his other friends, and I crossed my arms across my chest glaring at Emmett again. "I didn't need you to defend me to my mother! I can take care of myself you know!"

"Oh it wasn't for you! I merely could tell that she was going to be yelling at you for a while, and I really wanted to find out why the hell you're yelling at me!" he said smugly.

"Because you're a jackass and a Neanderthal!"

"That makes sense I suppose. But why did you come over here in the first place?"

"Like I said…"

"I know, I know, Neanderthal. But you had something to say when you came over here in the first place. I'm wondering what that is."

"I…I…it was nothing," I said blushing slightly. God! I was turning into to Bella over here!

"Oh," he said almost like he was disappointed again.

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just hoped that all that they say about you is wrong, that's all," he muttered more to himself.

"And what do they say about me?" I asked crossing my arms again.

"That you'll only have a man who doesn't want you!"

"And who supposedly says this?" Whoever it was apparently didn't know me at all! Possible had never even met me before.

"Your sisters," Emmett responded simply.

It was like I had been slapped again. "What?" was all I was able to sputter.

"Yea. They said that if I wanted to get your attention I should ignore you because every man in the land fawns all over you trying to impress you! Esme even predicted that you would turn me down when I offered you something to drink."

"They really said that about me?" I asked sounding a little embarrassed.

"We all have our weakness," he said reasonably making me smile shyly. "I suppose I get it, you know. Every man wants you because you're beautiful, but there's more to life than that. What happens on the day when you realize you have nothing in common?"

"What what does that mean?"

"That looks are great in a one night stand, but in a relationship not so much. It's not like it wouldn't be nice to have someone on your arm that looks good, but at the end of the day you have to be able to talk to her when you have a bad day."

I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him. When I pulled back he looked more than a little shocked, but answered by dragging me away so we couldn't be seen by the party goers. I remember being pulled into a room and the door closing with a snap. It took me a moment to realize I was in one of our bathrooms because he didn't see fit to turn on the light. Emmett leaned down and kissed me again his hands all over me. It was quite similar, I believe, to what ti would have been like to be mauled by a bear. I liked it!

I wanted him, and I wanted him then. There was no waiting for me! Making sure not to break the kiss, I reached out and pulled his shirt out of his pants. I ran my hands up along his chest. Dear lord was he muscular! A lot of big guys like him are kind of chucky, but here he was this specimen of solid muscle practically using his tongue to remove my tonsils!

He ran a hand up my thigh, and I moaned loudly into his mouth running my hands one final time down his chest on my way to his belt buckle. I didn't care that I had known him an all of a couple of hours and hadn't spoken to him for most of it! I didn't care that I was about to lose my virginity in one of our bathrooms in the middle of one of my parent's lavish parties! I didn't care about any of it in that moment!

His hand was inching further up my thigh as I undid his pants. I wanted to feel him so bad that I couldn't get them undone fast enough. I heard he button fit something as it flew off. "It's a good thing I wore a belt!" he chuckled pulling back to look at me.

I pushed his pants down running my hand along his penis trough his underwear. He grunted in response looking at me with extremely lust filled eyes. I was sure I looked at him with the exact same look as his hand moved to my inner thigh. I gasped as I felt his finger run along me through my panties. "Like that?" he asked kissing me again this time a little more softly than the last time.

I moaned into his mouth again as I felt my panties inching down my thighs. The moment they had finally found their place on the floor I went back to running my hand along his cock gently enjoying the sensation of his silk boxers under my hand as I touch him. As much as I liked it I had to feel him, I could stand not to! I pushed his boxers down to his ankles just like his pants and moaned yet again the first time I ran my hand along his most private area. Oh he felt so good in my hand. I couldn't bare to stop touching him! I'd lose my mind if I had to!

"That feels nice," he said against my mouth. I groaned as I felt one of his fingers run along my clit. "That feels nice too," I responded. "I want to ride you," I added pulling away to look into his eyes as I squeezed his dick.

Emmett picked me up and set me on the counter pulling my dress up and out of the way and pushing my legs apart so he had easy access. He entered me swiftly, and I gasped. He felt so nice inside me. He was kissing me again as he slowly moved in and out. I wanted him to go faster; I needed him to go faster. Then I grunted into his mouth hoping that he couldn't hear that it masked my straggled cry as he broke through my barrier. "Are you okay?" he asked pulling back and looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry," he responded wiping tears from my cheeks that I didn't even know were there.

"Don't stop," I said leaning forward thrusting my hips into his.

He held me still and began going slow again. When I started to moan he sped up like he knew the pain was gone, and I wanted him to go rapidly. "Harder!" I said thrusting my hips into his as hard as I possible could.

I gasped as he obeyed. I was slipping off the counter, but I didn't care. He was pumping into me with speed I wouldn't have believed possible. My legs were wrapped around his back and he was drilling me so hard I thought that he was going to break me, but I needed him to keep going. I needed to get off around his dick as he exploded into me.

When he grabbed the counter on either side of me and grunted in a very animalist way I was sure I was about to get my wish. I moaned and moaned feeling myself reaching that peak, but I just couldn't quite get there. It was always just beyond my grasp.

"I'm sorry," he grunted as I felt his hand move between my legs playing with my clit. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I was contracting around him so hard milking his dick taking leaps and bounds toward finally getting there. I attacked his lips again as I screamed my orgasm hitting me full force. He grunted in response, and I knew he was filling me up with his hard sweet juices.

I leaned my head back against the mirror as he slapped my thighs lightly almost as if to tell me to remove my legs from his waist. I did a little disappointed that this was how it was going to end. That was his plan, of course, he was going to make me a woman then leave me just like that! Then he did something that surprised me; he pulled his pants back up, reached into his pocket grabbing and lighting a cigarette, and hopped up on the counter beside me. I looked over at him with surprise and shock etched across my face. "Oh," he said, "did you want one?"

"I don't smoke," I said frowning. "I thought you were going to leave."

"Oh, yea. I wasn't so sure I could speak, and you were gripping my thighs so hard I was starting to loose feeling in them."

"So you're not leaving me here?" I asked sounding more nervous than I meant.

"Not a chance sweetheart!" he responded laughing.


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing Short of Perfection

**A/N: There is a scene in this chapter that made it onto the cutting room floor. I did this because I already wrote it for the previous chapter. If you chose not to read the last chapter, but you want to read the missing scene it is fairly soon in the last chapter. It's between Rosalie and Esme. Just thought I'd say that before I got into the chapter…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 3: Nothing Short of Perfection:

**EPOV:**

"We had an agreement Mr. Whitlock," my father was saying. I could hear him even though he was standing out on the patio that lead to the garden.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Hale. You asked the four of us to come here because you wanted to have four respectable young men to pass off as your daughters' dates."

"That is not what is not what I did," my father said as I stood in shadow trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Maybe I put it wrong," Mr. Whitlock said sounding quite rude. This wasn't the first time I thought he might be that way. He had said something to Bella just moments before that caused her to still be beat red. "What I meant was that you and your wife think that your daughters intentionally shun the men you introduce them to, so you devised this plan where you bring four decoys in hopes that your daughters would shun us and go for the real guys you meant for them to meet!"

"So you do understand the situation?" my father asked sounding if anything angrier.

"We agreed to come did we not?" It sounded like he was saying something else.

"Yes you did Mr. Whitlock, but that just brings me back too it. We had an agreement."

"We did, but when we agreed to come we assumed you were correct in your assumptions." And what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"My wife and I were correct!"

"We both know that you were not…" he started to say, but I had had enough.

I realized what this was about. Bella was obviously very taken with Mr. Masen. Edward, he kept telling her to call him. None of us were meant to actually like the props they had sent for us. I proceeded to burst onto the patio to confront my father. "Esme. I was just talking to Mr. Whitlock and Mr. McCarty," my father said when he saw me smiling broadly.

Until that moment I hadn't realized that Mr. Whitlock wasn't alone. I inclined my head to each of them then turned to my father. "This is the last one."

"The last one?" my father asked looking frankly dumbfounded.

"The last one of you and Mom's stupid parties! Now, the four of us have put up with them for years past the point that we should have because we love you, but this stops now!"

"We're just trying to help," he countered sounding a little hurt.

"But you're not helping. When we find men we like we will let you know, but you got to stop trying to set us up. You're not even choosing people that are our types."

"Honey, I think I know what kind of man you would like to settle down with!" he tried to say.

"No Dad. You know who you want me with. Just please give the four of us some room to breathe!" I said it all as kindly as I could. I didn't want him to think I was unappreciative of what they were doing for me.

He nodded a little sadly then walked away back into the house. I sighed and went to follow then I saw the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of the two men standing beside me. "Sorry you had to hear that," I said truthfully.

Both of them just stood there. The blond one, Mr. Whitlock staring at me, and Mr. McCarty staring over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at. Rosalie, of course. I turned back to excuse myself as politely as possible. The way he was looking at her was like no other man had ever looked at her before though. I decided in that moment that I was going to interfere despite what I had just told my father about doing so. "Go head her off," I said to him sternly.

"What?' he asked dumbfounded.

"Rose. She's heading to the refreshment table. Make sure and get there first but don't run. It needs to look like you just happened to bump into her there. Be nice."

"But not too nice. She's not into guys who are into her," Alice said walking up and smiling at Mr. Whitlock in a way that made me want to vomit on his shoes.

"Offer her something to drink," Bella added looking at Whitlock sheepishly. Whatever he had said to her must have been really bad. "And this is my sister Alice," she added to him in an undertone. "Alice, this is Jasper." I felt slightly better about interfering in Rose's love life since Bella was obviously doing so for Alice. I added to what she said to Mr. McCarty. "Yes, offer her something to drink, but she'll refuse."

"If she's…"

"Just do what we say, and you'll be very happy," Alice said in her bossy tone. Good to know she didn't just use that for the three of us. "Offer her something to drink then walk away when she say no."

I needed to get out of there before her and Jasper did anything else that sickened me. Even thought she had been talking to Emmett McCarty her eyes had never left Jasper. I shivered at the thought and started to make my way inside. I saw Emmett pass me to go get something to drink and _accidentally _bump into Rose. I thought it best to wait and see if everything went according to plan. Once Emmett had walked away as he was instructed I made my way over to Rose to see if it had worked.

We spoke briefly then I left her. I wasn't exactly in the mood to stand there and listen as she pretended not to be interested in him. I made my way over to Alice and Jasper who were standing across the room with the other blond man my father had introduced us to earlier. Carlisle I think his name is. Carlisle Cullen. Sure enough as soon as I was within earshot Alice said, with a mischievous grin on her face that told me she was up to no good, "This is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, Esme."

I smiled politely not really sure what the proper response to being introduced to a man my your younger sister before you're even within the range to shake his hand. "Why don't you two crazy kids go for a walk?" she said pointedly.

"Why don't you?" I asked just as pointedly back.

"Good point ol' wise eldest sister. Jazz…"

"Anything you want darlin'!" he responded, but they didn't leave.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Carlisle asked me when Alice and Jasper began to full on make-out as if they were completely alone opposed to in a crowded room full of people.

I nodded in agreement trying to look everywhere but at the two of them practically having sex in front of me! "You know, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want," he said obviously trying to distract both of us.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked taking the bait.

"Because you're Esme Hale. Everyone knows you'll except nothing but perfection from a man." He said it so matter-of-factly.

"And there is something wrong with that?"

"Yes. No one is perfect. I'm not perfect. You're not perfect. I just thought I should be upfront about that, so you'll know what to expect from me."

"And what is that?"

"As close to perfection as it is possible for me to be," he said inclining his head.

Why did I get the impression that he also meant something else? I was about to ask what it was he meant, but his friend Edward interrupted me. "Your mother wants one of you to go get your youngest sister. She seems to have disappeared somewhere upstairs. She said to bring her back down immediately."

"She sent this message with you?" I asked unbelieving. That didn't sound like my mother at all.

"No. She actually asked your other sister to do it."

"Rosalie," I said.

"Yea, her. She's kind of preoccupied throwing things at Emmett, so I offered to come over here and pass the message along." He looked kind of sheepish for some reason. "Your mother said that Bella said she wasn't feeling well and would be down in a few minutes."

Alice pulled away from Jasper with a loud squelching noise. "Would you might doing it?" she asked in her honey tones.

I went to say something, but she shot me a look saying plainly that she was in the middle of doing something. "As I was saying… Jasper and I were about to go for a walk, and I think that Esme and Carlisle are in the middle of some kind of heated discussion. I hate to ask, but all you have to do is go up the stairs then knock on the second door on the right. Make sure she thinks it's your idea."

"Okay," Edward responded looking sheepish again. He gave us one last look then headed up the staircase.

I went to say something to her about the fact that she had just sent him up to Bella's bedroom, but of course she was already back to kissing Jasper. "On second thought, a walk sounds nice," I said to Carlisle. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour.

He seemed just as thrilled as I was to get as far away from Alice and Jasper as possible. "Why did your sister send Edward up after your sister?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I didn't know Bella was feeling under the weather. I can't think what it would be that she'd be okay again in a few minutes." I literally stopped in my tracks my jaw hanging open.

"What? What is it?' Carlisle asked stopping beside me.

"I just realized what Alice was doing."

"Well…" he prompted.

"Let's just say Bella is doing something she wouldn't want to be caught doing."

"Oh," he said catching on to the situation quicker than I did. "Would you want to be caught doing it?' he asked nonchalantly.

I snorted. "No man has ever asked me that before."

"Well I figured since I'm not being perfect…"

I smiled down at my feet as we continued walking. I'd never met anyone like him before. It was kind of nice as I showed him around the bottom floor of the house. I thought it best to avoid the upstairs all together just in case. After I had shown him the last spare bedroom I heard my mother calling after me. "I'll be right back," I said. "It might be a little while. She can go on and on when the occasion warrants it."

He looked a little upset as I left him, but I planned to be back soon. "You rang Mother?" I asked her as soon as I found her.

"Where have you and your sisters got to?" she asked scowling.

"Well, I can't speak for them, but I'm actually in the middle of having a conversation with someone. It's kind of noisy in the ballroom, so I thought I'd give him a tour while we talked. And I think the others have found people to talk to as well, so you might want to leave us alone long enough to actually do the thing you so wished us to."

"Which is?" she asked in a very motherly way.

"Meet young men that we could possibly find happiness with."

"I understand," she said her face softening.

She walked away leaving me feeling bad for the way I had put what I needed to say. I just didn't think it was a good idea for her to wander around the house opening doors in hopes of finding three people who did not want to be found at the moment. It took me a moment that I was supposed to be returning to Carlisle. I wasn't sure why, but I had hoped that he hadn't gone off in search of someone else. I had never really thought about actually spending time with a man before. Usually as soon as I realized that they weren't the exact perfect person I set the aside.

I made my way down the hall we had been on, but Carlisle was nowhere to be found! I was just starting to think that he had abandoned me when I noticed that the light was on in the spare bedroom I had just shown him. I eased the down open and was met with a sight that almost made me cream in my panties. Carlisle was sitting on the bed, his eyes closed tight, slowly stroking himself.

It was one of the hottest things I had ever since in my life! It was also something I had sometimes thought about as I touched myself, watch a man do this. And Carlisle sure didn't disappoint. I eased in the room and shut the door as quietly as possible. I wanted to watch him do this. Moreover, I wanted to watch him and touch myself. Luckily I didn't interrupt him.

I stood against the wall by the door just watching him feeling the throbbing between my legs. I reached down and pushed my underwear aside. No need to spend all that time teasing when my show was a limited time offer. I barely managed to stifle my moan as I ran my fingers just inside my slit. Oh how him touching his cock turned me on!

I was careful to keep my eyes open watching him intently jacking himself off. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. I flicked a finger in a circular motion along my clit and couldn't stifle the moan that accompanied it. Carlisle's eyes shot open, and there I was with my dress all bunched up held in one hand while my other one stroked myself.

He was off the bed before I could say anything pulling my underwear down. I vaguely remember stepping out of them before I nearly collapsed at the feel of his tongue lapping at me. He hadn't even bothered to put his dick back in his pants. Next thing I knew I was being carried over to the bed and laid down on my back.

It happened so quickly I let out a little cry of shock as I felt him enter me. I leaned up kissing him as he broke me. I didn't' care that we were pretty much completely clothed. I didn't care that there had been little if any foreplay at all.

It wasn't quite as bad as it sounded. In fact the whole things minus our haste was actually quite loving. "You look so good jacking yourself off," I whispered to him still not breaking our kiss.

It was over quickly, but I didn't care. The waves of ecstasy rolling off me was more that I could comprehend. He grunted as he came with me at almost exactly the same time. I remember him collapsing on top of me as I panted that I couldn't wait until we could do that again when we weren't already so close before we even started.

"Me either," he whispered rolling off me laughing.

_Yes,_ I thought, _we will have to do that again!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Wild Children

**A/N: Here's to a Dirty Talking Jasper Contest!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 4: The Wild Children:

**APOV:**

I had been unsure whether or not I believed Bella when she said that I needed to re-meet this Jasper Whitlock. "Come on," she said excitedly trying to literally drag me out to the patio where he was supposedly standing with another one of them.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was up with her! I had seen the two of them talking only minutes before. I had also seen the blush that covered her entire body when he whispered something obviously perverted in her ear. So I could not for the life of me figure out why she would want to go and introduce him to me! "Bella," I finally said trying to resist. "Why are trying to push me off on this guy just because he embarrassed you? He obviously has a thing for you; why fight it?"

Bella stopped in her tracks shifting from foot to foot looking around us like she was afraid of being overheard. "Jasper doesn't like me," she said simply like that solved the matter.

"Well what in the world did he say to you earlier to cause you to blush like that?" I asked even though I was almost positive I wasn't getting an answer to that particular question.

"It was about Mr. Masen. He apparently likes me or something." I could she was holding something back.

"And? What does this have to do with Jasper Whitlock?"

"He… he… told me that Ed… Mr. Masen wants to tie me down and…" Whatever it was that Jasper had said to her must have been pretty bad because she turned a deep shade of crimson that would have even put her blush from earlier to shame! I knew I must meet this man.

Bella drug me out onto the patio. Esme was out there with Jasper and the big one. She was telling him how to get Rosalie's attention. I vaguely remember adding a few things to her instruction, but once Bella had made the introductions between myself and Jasper, I had eyes only for him. I remember faintly walking back into the house with him not quite sure what I should say to him. "So what did you say to Bella earlier?" I asked suddenly at a loss for anything else to say.

"Oh, I just told her that Edward was interested in her, that's all," Jasper said grinning almost like he was sharing an inside joke with a friend.

"Really? She said it was something about him tying her down, and then she blushed so bad it made earlier look like nothing and couldn't finish!"

"I was just making stuff up; you have to understand that! It's not like Edward doesn't like your sister, because he does. He's kind of shy, and I thought he needed a push in the right direction. I thought that maybe if I told her she wanted to tie her down and basically please her until she had to literally beg him to stop it might help those two to get a room, you know."

"So he never said anything like that?" I asked slightly disappointed for Bella.

"No. But trust me when I say that if she asked him to do what I told her he wanted to, he would gladly do it! He's just not one of those guys that will automatically do it though. He's not really dominate I suppose."

"Then where the hell did you come up with something like that!?!" I asked flabbergasted.

He looked at me with a very mischievous grin on his face. "I have often thought about possibly doing so to someone." I stopped breathing, literally. He walked up close to me and whispered in my ear, "I was actually hoping you would be a willing candidate in fact."

I blinked up at him not sure if I could believe my ears. "Mr. Whitlock," I panted at a loss for words.

He grinned at me in a slightly sheepish way, but I could tell my his eyes he meant every single word of it and was just faking so it looked like he was sorry for crossing the line. "I tell you all that, and you call me Mr. Whitlock?"

"Sorry," I mumbled not looking at him afraid I would blush to the point of putting Bella to shame. "What?" I muttered seeing Edward and Bella from across the room. She said something to him then raced upstairs like she was afraid it wouldn't be there if she stalled. "Sorry," I muttered to Jasper again, "my sister was doing something odd. I'll deal with it later."

"There is no need to apologize for either thing. In fact I actually find it kind of hot to be total honest."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You calling me Mr. Whitlock like a college professor or something."

"Mr. Whitlock the dirty professor," I muttered to myself.

He snorted obviously agreeing with what I said. "What do I teach?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to teach?" I asked playing along.

"I'm thinking English, so I can teach you the proper way to use fuck as I'm fucking you!" he said completely straight faced and serious. I was pooling at the thought!

"Well I wouldn't want to misuse the English language, now would I?"

I heard a gagging noise from beside us, but I didn't see who it was because at that moment Jasper's lips were upon me. "Disgusting isn't it?" I heard our gagger say to someone else. Carlisle, I recognized the voice, it was Jasper's friend Carlisle.

I completely blocked everything else out until Edward came to tell us something. He kept going on and on about Bella. She wasn't feeling well he said. She had gone upstairs to rest for a moment. Yea, right! More like she'd gone to masturbate! I pulled away from Jasper suddenly. Edward needed to go see her. He needed to do all those things she was thinking about with her. The moment I was done giving my instructions though I went back to my dirty little professor! "You know," I said pulling away again, "I have always…" I turned to look around us to make sure we were alone. We were. Apparently Esme and Carlisle had gone for a walk after all. "Just come with me. I'll explain when we get there."

Jasper nodded and I drug him back onto the patio and through the garden. Once we were deep within it and hidden behind a large hedge I kissed him again. "Mhmm," he said pulling away, "I believe you had something to tell me."

"You can't laugh," I said seriously. He nodded. "I have always wanted to give a guy a blow job in the garden during one of these stupid parties!"

He looked at me with lustful eyes before he kissed me. It was more intense than our make out session inside. There was such urgency to the way he was kissing me. I knew that I was painfully close to losing my mind, so before I could lose focus I reached down running my hand along the bulge in his pants. Dear lord he was big! I wanted him in my mouth as soon as humanly possible.

I couldn't get his pants undone fast enough. Everything I seemed to do just wouldn't work! The cosmos were against me, but I refused to admit defeat! I was going to suck him until he moaned my name if it was the very last thing I did! I moaned against his mouth as I finally got them undone and off. I ran my hand along his length. "You feel good," I moaned to him pulling away.

I squatted down in front of him continuing to touch him. He felt so good in my hands. I could feel myself get more and more turned on as I thought about what I was about to do. "You've been a very bad girl Miss Hale! Very bad indeed! I think you should have to atone for that, don't you?" I nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Without delay I stuck my tongue out and flicked it along his head. "That's a good girl. Now, take my tip into your mouth and suck hard!"

I did as he told me to do. "Mhmm, that feels nice. I might just have to give you a better grade after this!"

I moaned around the tip of his dick sending the vibrations along his dick. I opened my mouth a little and took more of him into my mouth. I reached behind him grabbing onto his bare ass as he hit the back of my throat! "After this I'm going to put my mouth to that warm cut between your legs just to see what you taste like! Would you like that?"

I didn't respond reaching back around and stroking what little of his dick wouldn't fit in my mouth. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled hard enough to not hurt me but not be gentle either. "I asked you if you want me to spread your legs wide running my tongue along your clit and slowly fucking you with it until you scream! You're supposed to answer questions when called upon Miss Hale!"

I reluctantly pulled away from his dick saying, "Only if it pleases you Professor." it sounded like the right thing to say in the moment.

"It pleases me most greatly Miss Hale!" he said ramming his cock so far into my mouth I was deep throating him. I started to gag, and he broke his role, "Breathe through your nose sweetheart."

I did as he said finding it quite easy to do once I got the hang of it. "There you go baby, suck me hard. I can't wait until…" he trailed off.

I felt myself leaking down my leg at the thought that I was pleasing him so much he couldn't string sentences together. "I'm about to…" he whispered to me. I realized instantly he was breaking the role again for much the same reason as the first time. As much as he was enjoying this he wanted me to be comfortable.

I pulled back from his cock sucking as hard as I could on the way up before flicking my tongue along his tip again. I looked up at him quite enjoying the effect I had on him. He also understood what I was doing. I didn't want to actually break my role to say it was okay. It seemed to be better to just let him do as he wished. I sucked really hard on the head of dick and he gasped. "You're going to be a good girl and swallow my cum for me aren't you Miss Hale," he asked in a very husky voice.

I moaned in response sending the vibrations up his cock again and slowly began to make my way back down sucking as hard as I could trying to make my mouth like a vacuum. "Dear lord you can give head!" he grunted to me thrusting hard into my mouth again. I felt my mouth filling up with warm liquid and I gladly drank it all. "You look so hot with her lips wrapped around my cock like that drink me all up," he grunted as I licked his head trying to get it all.

After I was done I stood up to look at him afraid I had gone too far. He looked at me for a moment before pulling his pants back on and looking around us. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and started dragging me over to a bench not far from where we had been.

He pushed me down squatting in front of me as I had done with him, but he didn't do as he had said. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me fiercely. I felt his hands roaming down my body taking my tits in his hands and pinching my nipples hard. I gasped. "Do you like it rough Miss Hale?" he asked me grinning up at me seductively.

"Not too rough, I've…"

"You're a virgin?" he asked looking a little surprised. I nodded blushing a little.

"There's always next time," he said grinning again.

He pinched my nipples again before running his hands down my body wrenching my legs apart. I gasped again as he ran his hand up the skirt of my dress. "No underwear Miss Hale?"

"I wanted to be ready for you Professor," I said trying not to laugh. "Does it please you?"

"Very much. But I get to ask the questions here!" he told me running a finger along the outside of my lips. It drove me insane that he was touch me, but not quite touching me at the same time. I moaned bucking my hips toward his hand.

"You're wet for me," he said. My eyes rolled back in my head as he gently touched my clit. He brought his finger to his mouth licking away the juices that were on it. "Very nice," he comment smiling sweetly.

He pulled my dress up leaning in and kissing my gently. He did it almost as if he was kissing my mouth instead of my most private area. He licked my cleanly shaven lips almost like he was requesting entrance. I responded my spreading my legs a little further apart. I moaned as his tongue touched my slick folds for the first time. "That feels nice," he said in response to my running my hands through his hair.

I moaned again setting one of my feet on the bench beside me to give him more leverage to eat me out. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered," he told me continuing to lick my pussy like there was no tomorrow.

I wanted to responded, but I couldn't quite put a sentence together. His tongue entered me, and I moaned loudly that seeming to be the only thing I could do at the moment. I had never felt anything like it before. He seemed to know exactly what I needed and when too. I was just about to ask him to go back to worrying my clit when he started doing it. "Oh fuck!" I yelled as he sucked hard on my clit causing my eyes to roll back in my head again.

I had no idea how it the world he was getting me to the place I needed to be so fast! "Oh Mr. Whitlock!" I moaned as I felt two of his fingers enter me as he continued to suck on my clit. "FUCK!!!!!" I came violently in his face, but he didn't stop until he was convinced he had licked up every drop he had forced me to spill.

"Whoa," was all I could say as he sat beside me on the bench. It took me a moment to realize I was still sitting there with my legs spread wide exposed for the whole world to see. I went to close them, bur he stopped me. "No Miss Hale. I enjoy looking at you."

I looked over at him still panting slightly. I could tell he was getting hard again. "Fuck me Jasper!" I managed to choke out.

He undid his pants again exposing himself before grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap. "Are going to be a good girl for me?" he asked as he pulled the straps of my dress down exposing my breasts.

"I'll be as good as you want me to be Mr. Whitlock," I said gasping as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Well, I seem to have gotten hard again, and as it is your fault… I think you should do something to fix it!"

"What do you want me to do for your Mr. Whitlock?" I asked trying my best innocent school girl impression.

I felt him run the head of his dick along my slit and I moaned. "You're pussy is nice and wet and warm."

I bit my lower lip trying to look like I was contemplating something. "Well, I could…" I looked around like I was afraid someone might be around to hear. "I could let you…" I leaned in real close and whispered in his ear in a voice that said plainly I was afraid he'd be upset with me, "stick it, you know… there."

I pulled back to see him looking at me dumbfounded. At first I had done something wrong, then he said, "My my Miss Hale, you are a dirty little girl aren't you! I'll hold myself steady while you lower yourself onto my cock."

I went slow afraid any moment I was going to me in intense pain. His head slipped into me and I gasped. He felt good, so I went a little further then a little more. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and held them steady. I looked deep into his eyes about to ask him what was going on thinking he'd changed his mind, but all of the sudden he pulled me up a little further off his dick then slammed be down onto it until he was deep inside me. I gasped this time not in pleasure but in pain as he popped my cherry. He held me really still while I panted through the pain. I was just about to tell him to start again when he did this time going slow. "Jasper," I moaned. "Oh Mr. Whitlock harder, fuck me harder."

"You have such a nice little pussy; I want to enjoy this," he responded moving my hips harder toward his.

Soon I was moving on my own, and he was merely holding onto my hips while he thrusted into me. "Jasper! Jasper!" I moaned loudly. "Fuck you feel good baby!"

I sped up hoping he would follow my lead. I wanted so badly to make him cum. I loved how he grunted and groaned as I moved back and forth along his cock then pulled up so he was out of me then back in then back and forth. "Come one Alice!" he grunted in my ear. "Milk my cock baby!"

And I did. I was. I was squeezing his cock so hard, I was really sure how he was able to pull out to thrust back in me again. "Fuck!" I yelled bouncing up and down on his lap feeling my orgasm coming.

I heard him grunt as I couldn't stop myself from flying over the edge! He was spilling all that warmed inside me as I dripped down my legs into his lap. "I'm getting all wet," I said laughing."

"I think I'll forgive you," he responded kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Oh we've got to do that again _Mr._ Whitlock!"

He grunted again. "Not so soon," I said laughing. "Not so soon baby!"


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets in Shyness

Chapter 5: Secrets in Shyness:

**BPOV:**

I looked around the room hoping to find both my parents occupied enough for me to duck out for a little bit. I had done my part getting Alice and Jasper together, and now I had some business to take care of at the moment. The problem was getting away long enough without my mother getting angry. I scanned the room again hoping my mother was busy, but there she was looking daggers at me for hanging out by the refreshment table. That of course gave me an idea though.

Making my way over to her I was thankful my cheeks were flushed and a sheen of sweat covered my brow. "May I be excused?" I asked as soon as I was within earshot. My mother's face quickly went from pale pink to bright red, so I quickly amended, "I mean for a matter of minutes. We're talking ten, maybe fifteen. I'm just not feeling very well. I think I just need to get a drink, sit for a moment, and maybe get some fresh air." I even sounded a little breathless, something I was thankful for at least at the moment.

My mother breathed in deeply taking in my appearance. "Fine! But I expect you to be back here quickly! Fifteen minutes and I will come to get you!"

"Of course Mother!" I responded making my way to the stairs trying to get up to my room as quickly as possible.

As I was about to put my foot on the bottommost stair a male voice sounded behind me. "Leaving so soon?" He sounded disappointed.

I spun around to see who it was even though the sudden rush of even more warmth to my throbbing center told me who it was. Sure enough I found myself staring straight into that crooked smiled of his. "Mr. Masen, I thought you and your friends had left already!" I lied quickly. I knew damn well they hadn't left yet particularly because I had just set one of them up with one of my sisters! "I just need to freshen up really quick."

"I've told you before to call me Edward. May I in return call you Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically. "It was good to see you again Mr. Masen. I must be going now I'm afraid. Maybe we'll see each other later tonight."

I blushed at the thought and practically ran up the stairs! I needed to get as far away from Edward Masen as possible! And as for seeing him later that night… well, the only way I wished to see him was naked! I bet he looks good naked! I blushed a little as I opened and closed my bedroom door. I closed my eyes sighing as I leaned against it. This was that Jasper's fault!

All night I had tried to do everything in my power to not think about him, Edward. I could call him Edward in my mind. I could think about wrapping my lips around… Needless to say, I had reached a point where I realized I needed to take care of business to get him out of my head! I hoped to get him out of my head!

I had vowed as I walked through the ballroom with my sisters after meeting him to not think about him at all, but then Jasper Whitlock had to go and ruin that for me!

I knew that I was sexually attracted to him. I was not quite what many people thought me to be; I realized what was going on! I saw him as I was walking down the stairs, and I immediately began to ponder if he would say my name while my lips were wrapped around his cock! I moaned just remembering thinking about it. Then he gave me that crooked smiled of his, and I wet through my panties imagining running my hands through his copper hair as his lips parted and…

I moaned loudly practically cumming at the mere thought of his tongue running along my clit tasting me! I had swore this night I would never think of him sexually, but not a second goes by where I don't! I tried to tell myself it was no use that he wouldn't be interested in me, but that was no use also. It had been no use from the very moment I almost had a complete orgasm just by him smiling at me!

And then Jasper Whitlock had to go and notice! I should have known he was trouble by the way he grinning at me as I was walking down the stairs! There was something in that smile that told the world he was up to no good. And he wasn't! First chance he gets me alone he leans in real close and whispers in my ear, "My friend Edward likes you. I can tell you like him too! You should do something about it." I asked him what the hell I was supposed to do about it and he said, "Well, he wants to tie you down and please you until you have to beg him to stop because you can't take anymore! He wants to take your clit in his mouth and suck as hard as he can. He would tell you all this himself, but he's kind of shy." And that was it for me! I couldn't get him out of my head from that moment on!

I reached down pulling my dirty panties down and throwing them aside. I would need a new pair anyway. I had soiled them hours ago. Keeping my eyes shut tight I ran one finger along my clit. God was I wet! I was so horny at this point I knew release would come for me quickly. I didn't care. I wasn't much in the mood to be caught doing this by my mother anyway.

I ran my finger along my clit again thinking of that crooked smile of his. I was already playing with myself, I might as well do it right! "Oh Edward!" I moaned rubbing my clit hard. I needed release!

I heard footsteps on the stairs, so I speed up my stroking. He had me pinned against the door, and I could feel his manhood pressed against me! I was right there, almost… I just need a little push. There was a knock on the door. "Bella," Edward Masen said through it. I came violently at the mere sound of his velvet voice! I moaned involuntarily, "Oh Edward!"

It was a moment before I realized my mistake. "Busy are we?" he asked in an amused sort of way.

"What I may or may not be doing is none of your business Mr. Masen!" I retorted wrenching the door open.

"Edward," he corrected. There was something in his eyes that made the warmth return to pool between my legs.

"We should get back before my mother comes up here," I said not wanting to be caught alone with this young man upstairs particularly since I wasn't wearing underwear.

"Actually Rosalie sent me. Your mother wanted her to come check on you, but Rosie seemed rather busy. I was merely trying to be polite when I offered to take her place. So, your mother has absolutely no idea I'm here." There was something in the way he said it that made me think he was getting at something else. He was turning me on again. I didn't want him to turn me on again! "You know," he seemed to add as an afterthought wrenching me from my thoughts, "you don't really seem the type."

"What type?" I asked backing a little into my room as he walked toward me.

"Actually I suppose you do." I gave him a bewildered look walking backwards a little more trying to keep the same distance between us as before. I didn't trust myself to be close to him. "To take matters into your own hands," he clarified.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked sheepishly.

"No. I just was a little surprised to find out you did that. Then again, I imagine you're saving yourself for Mr. Right." There was something in that smile.

I didn't know how to respond to what he had said, so I went back to my original point. "What, it's okay for you to relieve a little tension, but it's not okay for me?" I felt my warmth grow at the though of him touching himself.

"I see no reason for you not to relieve a little tension as you say. I just find it much more enjoyable when it's someone else relieving me. Maybe if you weren't holding out until you found your husband you'd realize I'm right!"

I hope my blush was imagined, but I doubt that was the case! Something just told me that he knew what I was thinking_, but I'm not planning to wait._ Out of embarrassment I looked at my feet. My eyes ranked over a defiant bulge in his pants. _I wonder how big he is?_ I thought to myself. _No, I can't think that way! _He walked toward me again, and I stepped back closing my eyes in hopes of beating my thoughts back.

He grabbed my hand and slowly put my finger in his mouth licking off all my juices. I thought I was going to lose it right there! My eyes rolled back into my head as I tried to stifle my moan.

The next thing I remember his lips were on mine as I heard my door swing shut. It was like his lips had been perfectly molded to be upon mine. I moaned slightly wondering if this was true of other parts of our bodies. I knew that as he had slowly backed me in the room he had been planning this. He probably had been planning this from the moment he realized what I had been doing in here. And I knew without a doubt that I would give him anything he wanted. I wanted so desperately to see what he looked like.

Not in the mood to go slow I undid his tie and threw it to the floor shortly sending his jacket to follow suit. I felt his hands wrap around me to undo my dress as I tried to kiss him and remove his shirt at the same time. This was the messiest encountered I had ever imagined happening. "I want you," he moaned to me as my dress slipped to the floor.

I pulled away to finish the buttons on his shirt. It slipped to the floor like it's comrades before it. I felt Edwards hands go to my breasts pinching my nipples and sending chills down my entire body as my stomach felt like it had completely disappeared. He was making me all tingly down there, and I moaned as he pinched my nipples again.

I undid his pants hurriedly pulling his dick out of the slit in his boxers. I dropped to my knees in front of him taking him in my mouth. "Isabella," he moaned as I flicked my tongue along his tip. Normally I would have been mad, but there was just something about the way he said it like that. "Stop!" he said suddenly. "I don't want to bust my load in your mouth!" The way he said it was so dirty and bare bones. There was no courtesy in front of a lady's gentle ears about it!

"It's so hot hearing you talk like that," I said standing up. I so wanted to get him off, but if I wanted to stop I supposed I would stop.

Before I could do or say anything else Edward picked me up and pinned me against the door. He placed my feet on either one of his shoulders. I looked down to see his shock of copper hair between my legs as he squatted down in front of me holding me up with one hand by the ass. I almost came right then and there. "Edward," I moaned as he licked me gently.

"I see you learned my name," he said in an amused sort of tone before licking all the way down me again.

I felt his tongue ran across my clit and grabbed a handful of his hair. I wanted so dearly to scream, but I couldn't bare to be interrupted right then. I felt as if I hadn't gotten off only minutes before. "Edward," I moaned again trying to get out what I needed to say. "I'm about to…" I trailed off feeling him flick his tongue inside me. "Seriously…"

He wasn't listening to me. Well, it was his own fault if he got mad about me cumming in his face. Some guys got really weird about that I hear. "Damn it Edward!" I practically yelled feeling the waves of pleasure roll over me. I was getting off, but it wasn't stopping. Edward kept licking my clit, and I kept contracting on myself desperately wanting him to fuck me. "Damn it Edward! Do you want to fuck me or not? I want you inside me! I want to milk your cock until you cum!" I moaned hitting my peak and coming rapidly down like riding a roller coaster. I didn't care if the things I said were unladylike; I meant every single word!

He licked me clean then carried me over to the bed setting me down. "Bella," he began to say, but I cut him off by pulling him down onto the bed with me.

"You have too many clothes on," I said pulling his boxers off, discarding them on the floor.

He chuckled a little then pushed me flat on my back. I felt his hands run up my body as he climbed on top of me. I leaned up and kissed him passionately wanting nothing more than him inside of me. I was so wrapped up in everything that I didn't even care that he was going to make me orgasm all over my bedspread!

I half moaned, half screamed into his mouth as he broke through what no man had ever broken through before. "Sorry," he said sounding so.

"I'm fine!" I assure him trying not to wince as I moved my hips up toward him. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

Edward went slow at first, but the pain was soon fading. I needed him to go faster. "Faster Edward! Harder!" I begged running my fingernails down his back and moaning loudly. "Make me cum for you!"

I just couldn't get enough of him inside me. I moaned like I had never moaned before feeling myself contract around him milking his cock. "God you're tight!" he grunted thrusting deep inside me as I wrapped my legs around his back.

We came loudly together. "Edward!" I moaned feeling him spill himself inside me.

He laughed loudly then said, "Now you can never call me Mr. Masen again!"

And I had no intention to.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: If you guys would like me to continue on with the stories, or write sequels let me know. I'll see what I can do in that regard.**


End file.
